101 Moments of You and Me
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: 101 Moment's  or i'll try  of Sandy x Maxwell...
1. Chapter 1

Moment Number 1:

I sat in the short freshly cut grass as I twirled my pink ribbon, my red orange hair was long then as it blew in the wind I smiled.

"Twirling Whirling round we go,"

I sang then resumed humming.

A gust of wind blew the ribbon from my small hand I leapt up to grab it but with my luck it just kept flying I may have been crying before but now I was having fun.

I took a leap and spun in the air, as I did a front flip I caught it just as it flew above my head into the large tree.

I smiled I had been trying to perfect that move for weeks! Suddenly I heard clapping behind me.

As I turned the smile faded, there was a boy he looked nice. Maybe he was a bookworm answering why he had a book with him.

I smiled as I curtsied to him we laughed and I walked over to him.

"Hey, like did you see all of that?"

"Yeah it was very intriguing!"

I coked my head.

"Interesting?"

I blinked, "Oh!"'

He chuckled.

I could only stare at him he was so nice. And a complete stranger!

"Im Maxwell! Maxwell Noppo!"

"Im Sandy Torahamu!" she said twirling her ribbon

"Are you a gymnast?"

"Like, totally!"

"That's cool." He answered we started walking on the trail in the park it was a big trail but you always ended up at the beginning.

As we walked we talked about our selves, Were both going into the 3rd grade at the same school.

"So, do you, like, have a sis or bro?"

"No, but I wish I did! I could teach him or her advanced statistics, and how to read complexed book, and so much more! Including 5th grade mathematics." He gushed

"Your so lucky, 1. you don't have an annoying sibling and 2. you know words like statcly, and clomlexed!" I stuttered trying to say the words as he could, without a flaw.

"You have a sibling?"

"Ya my bro Stan he's older than me and a total pain in the rear!" I answered pointing to my butt then spinning, "But like, then again. He's always there for me and I," pointing a finger in my mouth I gulped "Don't tell _**anyone **_this but, I love him." I smiled

He smirked back at me, his gray-teal eyes shimmering, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." He whispered winking and placing a finger over his mouth.

Thus, our beauteous friendship started…

….

Ok so I was browsing some section of when I stumbled upon the wonderful story (I got permission don't worry) by Mai x Mai called_ 101 PandaPashy Moments_ so it's her idea I just changed it Sandy x Maxwell. *sigh* Maxwell 3…

SandyxMaxwell4ever or Maxwell's Girl

No for real, before I got the account I used to be Maxwell's Girl, LOL still love him to pieces though! ;) I don't own Hamtaro


	2. Chapter 2

Moment Number 2:

_**A few weeks later, they all met the Ham-Ham gang including Snoozer, Howdy, Penelope, Panda, Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Dexter, Boss, Pashmina, and Jingle.**_

My first day of school in the third grade, and my mom said it would be fun. Do you think that a bored eight year old that's halfway asleep excited?

If you chose no then ding, ding, ding. You are a winner! I win a…

My train of thought stopped as I fell into a nice sleep.

The black faded to a soft blue, I looked around I saw the clear blue ocean boarded by grained sand. I heard the sand crunching next to me and turned to see a tall figure, it was around my height but taller. The person was fuzzy but I could make out the eyes, and kind smile I strained to see his face but I couldn't figure it out just as the person came into view, before I got a chance to see its face.

A large whipping sound on my desk next to my head snapped me out of my dream the person shot backwards as the blue hue, soft mist from the ocean disappeared, and I saw my teacher Ms. Fawns take place of my visual sight.

"Stay awake Ms. Torahamu!"

"Now," She continued "Most kids in this class have had trouble with their cursive capital T's. Now watch how as I do it up here," She started drawing on the chalkboard.

Sandy groaned and started drifting off to sleep once again.

….

"So Sandy how was your first day at 3rd grade?"

"Boring!"

"Really? I thought it was very educational and fun!"

"Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?"

"Pardon?" Maxwell asked hoping he hadn't heard right

"Nothin'."

"So do you want to go to the movies this Saturday?" Maxwell asked

"Sure! Like what movie are we seeing?"

"Twilight… all my friends the girl one's of course want to see it, and I wanted to invite you!"

"Kay I'll ask my mom tonight! So who all is comin'?"

"Pashmina, Pepper, Penelope, Bijou, Hamtaro, Oxnard, and the rest of the gang."

"Oh, ok see ya later!" Sandy said as she ended the conversation and started walking towards her brother. She found him failing at flirting with some girl's who soon walked away, Pashmina standing next to him slapped him on the back of the head and Sandy slapped his arm, "Double ow!"

"Pash your goin to the movies?"

"Yep, me and Penelope!"

"Speakin' of, like, where is Penny?"

"Oh my gosh! Penelope!" Pashmina panicked running off to find the lost sister of hers.

"Soo Stan. Got anything to say?"

"Such as?"

"Oh I don't know… _**sorry for flirting**_! Would be an excellent thing to stay!"

"Um, no!"

Stan said running off to their mother, who was waiting in their red Explorer, Sandy sighed and ran after her twin brother after jumping into the backseat she buckled herself in and started swinging her legs. "So kids how was your first day of third grade?"

"BORING!" Sandy and Stan groaned

"I thought you, like, said it would be fun!"

"But it's only the first day of school. Don't worry it'll get fun!" secretly Sara, Sandy and Stan's mom hoped that it would get fun…

"Hey mom, Max invited me to the movies! Can I go?"

"Who all is going?"

"The whole gang is!" Sandy said emphasizing the word whole.

"Sure sweetheart, just make sure that you don't eat to much sweets."

"But I like don't have any money,"

"I'll spot you a ten."

"YAY mom you're the best!"

"I better be!" Sara joked

(Im gonna skip the rest of the week, sorry. Be creative!)

_**~Saturday~**_

Sandy was going through her closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear throwing every outfit she had onto either the floor or the bed, finally groaning and plopping down on her bed she took out her cell phone. She dialed two numbers, "Hey Bijou, hey Pashy. I soo like, totally need help picking out an outfit. You guys think you can come over?"

"Oui, moi vill be zhere in just a sec!"

"Of course be right there!"

The phone lines went dead in her hand and Sandy groaned what had she done?

_**~2:35 p.m.~**_

"Im soo, like, totally not going like this!"

"Relax you look cute! Right Penelope?"

"Defiantly, Ookwee!"

Sandy pouted and crossed her thin arms, she wore Pouty Pink lipstick, red eye shadow, a red skirt that stopped a few inches before her knees, a pale red tank top with a bright red mini jacket and her fiery red hair was in it's signature side pony tail tied with a red ribbon.

Bijou wore a pale blue dress, baby blue eye shadow, and her bleach blonde hair in two side ponytails held by two blue ribbons.

Pashmina wore a pink short-sleeved shirt and a pink skirt with her honey brown hair down and her favorite pink scarf.

Penelope wore a yellow sundress, her brown hair was waist length, and she wore yellow ballet shoes.

"Ok guys we have to go if we wanna catch the 2:50 showing!" Pashmina warned

"Oui!"

"I'll meet you guys outside, I have to grab something."

"Ok but don't be too long Sandy!" Pashmina said waving a finger in her face

"I won't,"

Pashmina, Bijou, and Penelope walked out of Sandy's room, as soon as the click from the door sounded Sandy rushed around her room trying to find a decent outfit that could fit in her tiny bag. When one was found Sandy slung it over her shoulder, put her arms through the straps, and fled out the door, jumping into her mom's truck that was waiting for her daughter.

"What's zee bag for?" Bijou wondered

"Um, snacks?"

"What kind? Ookwee let me see!" Penelope begged tugging on her bag

"Oh I forgot your fav Penny! Be right back,"

Sandy said silently cursing to herself; she hopped out and ran into the kitchen shoving random packaged snacks into her bag then after searching found Penelope's favorite.

Her bag was bulging; groaning she rushed back towards the car slamming the door her mother finally started the truck. Stan, Pashmina, Penelope, Bijou, and Sandy were almost late as they ran into the theater.

Maxwell and the rest were sitting on a bench waiting for the others, Maxwell glared daggers at the five tapping his sneaker he grunted, "You're late." One of his eyebrows raised, and they realized that his attention was in the direction of Sandy.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see you all dressed up,"

"Well, like, I was forced." Sandy admitted

"Non!"

"Yeah we resent that!" Pashmina said Penelope agreed with a small Ookwee

"I don't care but I like, totally have to go to the bathroom!" Sandy said rushing towards the women's room.

"So why were you guys late?" Boss wondered

"Because Sandy just had to take forever!" Pashmina mumbled not usually one to complain everyone looked at her strangely.

"Well?"

The group decided to wait for Sandy so they sat and talked for a while.

_**~In The Bathroom~**_

Sandy threw her bag onto the floor and started to struggle to take off her shirt, which had gotten stuck on her side ponytail. Finally all her fancy dress wear sat in a neat pile at her feet, struggling to open her bag she heard the soft tap of ballet shoes on the tile, "Sandy? Ookwee? You in here?"

"Yeah Penny I'll be right out!"

"Ok," Sandy heard the tap of running feet fade away.

Once again struggling with her bag, she put on blue jean shorts and a bright red short-sleeved shirt. Shoving her stuff into her bag she rushed to the mirror her face twisted into a disgusted expression, "I have _got_ to get this gunk off my face!"

Grabbing a paper towel and running it under some hot water she wrung it out and started rubbing it along her face and eyes, after getting off the makeup she then continued to smooth out her rustled hair. Running out of the bathroom and into the main room she met up with her friends once again, and if looks could kill. Then Pashmina, Bijou, and Penelope would be murderers.

_**~2:46~**_

The group stood in line and decided on what to get, after Howdy got a large tub of popcorn which after much yelling and debate Howdy and Dexter would share, Boss got chocolate covered marshmallows, Sandy and Maxwell both got medium sized coca-cola flavored icee's, Hamtaro got sour patch kids, Bijou got a milk chocolate Hershey's bar, Stan got sour skittles, Oxnard got two hot dogs, Penelope gummy bears which she and Pashmina agreed to share, Cappy got crazy core skittles, and Panda got Peanut M&M's.

Maxwell handed the person at the stand all their tickets and he got to work tearing the apart and handing them back to him. Rushing to get seat's they found them in the back of the theater, they all sat down and started chatting during the commercials.

Sandy leaned over to Maxwell who was on her right while Bijou was on her left talking to Hamtaro, and Stan was on Maxwell's right talking to Pashmina.

"Soo," Sandy said smiling

"You like your Icee?"

"I don't know what flavor is it?"

"Hmm, let me check," Sandy lifted her straw from her drink and put it in Maxwell's taking a sip, "Coke?"

"Bingo! We have a winner!" He said laughing as Sandy giggled

Sandy forgetting about putting her straw in her own cup took another drink, as Maxwell did the same as they watch the screen.

"Oh la la," they heard Stan say

"Two love birds are in the house,"

Sandy and Maxwell gave Stan a confused look still drinking from the cup when they turned to look at each other they realized he was talking about them, they chuckled nervously.

Sandy put her straw back into her own cup as she blushed, she noticed the lights dim to where they turned off and the crowd silenced.

Turning there full attention back to the screen Sandy and Maxwell quickly forgot about what had just happened.

"I've never taken much thought to how I'd die. But dieing in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go."

They heard a female voice say.

"So I can't bring my self to regret the decision to leave home. I'd miss Phoenix, I'd miss the heat."

She continued saying, the Hams all took either sips of bites of their snacks.

"In the state of Washington under a new constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town name Forks, population 3,120 people. This is where im moving. My dad's Charlie. He's the chief of police."

They watched as Bella sighed holding a small cactus to her chest.

"You like purple right?"

"Purple's cool. Thanks."

"One of the good things about Charlie. He doesn't hover."

"You gotta double pump the clutch but other than that you should be good."

Bella sounded sad when she heard that he didn't go to school with her.

Sandy and Maxwell both reached for their drinks and without looking touched their hands together, they blushed and grabbed their drinks, continued watching the movie.

"Hey Mikey you met my home girl Bella!"

"Oh uh your home girl."

"My girl!" Said a random boy who pecked Bella on the cheek then pulled the chair out from under Mike, who fell to the floor but soon recovered and chased after him.

"Oh My God it's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy." Jessica said.

Bella noticed through the blinds a few kids.

"Who are they?"

"The Cullen's"

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie the big dark hair guy that's Emmet."

"And the little dark hair girl that's Alice, she's really weird and um, she's with Jasper the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

"The dad's like this foster dad/matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me,"

"Who's he?" Bella wondered.

"That's Edward Cullen."

The group watched as Edward stared at Bella Maxwell directed his attention to Sandy, Stan caught this action and smirked.

(fast forward)

Bella watched the Cullen's from across the lot when there was a large screech suddenly Edward was holding her and pushed the car away the back of her car was hit by the van, Edward looked at Bella then hopped over her hood of the truck and jogged away, you could see the boy from earlier stick her head out of the window a large gash across his forehead "Bella im so sorry, I panicked!"

It then showed them later at the hospital.

"Bella im so sorry I tried to stop!"

"It's okay, I know you did,"

"No it sure as hell is not okay!" (sorry to say the word but im quoting Charlie)

Bella chatted briefly with Charlie before going to see Edward.

"Can't you just say thanks and get over it?"

"T-Thanks,"

"Your not going to get over it are you?"

And as soon as the words left his mouth, Bella said, "No."

"Look at you huh? Your alive!"

"Oh uh heh, yeah false alarm."

Bella looked at Edward and her focus left Mike.

"Steaming cup of compost tea,"

"Don't drink it!"

"Can you at least watch where your going!" Edward said gruffly then quickly apologized.

"You think I regret saving you?"

"Apparently you do."

Sandy's eyes grew sad upon hearing this, Their so meant to be together, Sandy thought.

"What if im not the hero? What if im the bad guy?"

"Really it's just an old scary story." Jacob said as he and Bella walked along the beach.

"Well, I wanna know so,"

Bella, Jessica, and another girl went dress shopping when five or six boy walked by the store and knocked on the window, "That is uncomfortable."

"That's disgusting." Bella added.

Bella was walking in the ally went boys surrounding her Edward saved her. When they got in the car, Edward sounded angered.

"I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off."

"Um no you shouldn't!"

"You don't know the vile repulsive things they were thinking,"

"And you do?"

"Can we talk about something else, distract me so I don't go back there!"

"You should put your seatbelt on,"

Edward chuckled, "You should put your seatbelt on!"

"You need to give me some answers,"

"Yes, no, to get to the other side, 1.77245-"

"I don't want to know what the square root of pie is!"

"You knew that?" Edward said sounding surprised.

"You read minds.'

"I can read every mind in this room apart from yours. Money, sex, money, uh, sex, cat! And then you, nothing. It's very frustrating."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"I tell you I read minds, and you think something's wrong with you?" Edward said slightly laughing.

They stood in the woods talking, "Your impossibly fast, and strong, your skin is pale white and ice cold your eyes change color and sometimes you speak, like, like your from another time. How old are you?"

"17."

"How long have you been 17?"

"A while,"

"I know what you are."

"Say it,"

"Out loud."

"Say it!"

"Vampire,"

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Then ask me the most basic question, what do we eat?"

"You won't hurt me. Where are we going?" Bella asked while being tugged up the mountain.

"Up the mountain out of the cloud bank, you need to see what I look like."

"This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight. People would know were different,"

"This is what I am."

It showed Edward with his shirt open, the girl's gasped then sighed in a dreamy way, Boss and Maxwell in a slight way looked livid.

"I can't read your mind, you have to tell me what your thinking!"

"Now im afraid."

Sandy leaned towards Bijou, "Bella is so lucky!" she said. Bijou shook her head like an energetic little child. (I know im skipping a lot and not using description but you try to type every word they say while your watching the movie. Not easy. And I can't type fast.)

"I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

"Um no that's just me, But Alice sees the future."

"Wait like, meet your family."

"Yeah."

"But what if they don't like me?"

"So your worried not because you'll be in a house full of vampires but if they will like you?"

"Were making italiano for you,"

"No bed?"

"Uh no, no. I don't, I don't sleep."

"Ever?"

"No."

"You've brought a snack!"

The Cullen family hissed, "The girl is with us,"

"You should have seen his face. I said the same thing mom told him when she was leaving him!"

As Bella was saying good-bye to Edward Sandy sounded anxious Maxwell caught only the last part of what she was saying, "Just say it, say 'I love you'!"

Maxwell felt himself blush, Why am I blushing? Maxwell asked himself.

"I've never taken much thought to how I'd die. But dieing in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go."

Bella's voice said.

They watched fearful as Bella twisted and grunted, vampire poison invading her blood stream, slowly changing each molecule with every blood cell that died with every heartbeat she came closer to becoming one of them.

"You can make a chose."

"I'll make it go away Bella. I'll make it go away."

With that, he started sucking her wrist right where she had been bitten.

"Edward stop! The blood is clean your killing her! Stop, stop, find the will."

"You fell down two flights of stairs! Fell through a window!" Her mom explained it sounded like it was hard for her to say.

Soon they were at the prom; Bella wore a blue dress and a black cast. Edward lifted Bella onto his feet and they started to slow dance.

"See your dancing!" Edward said.

"At prom," Bella added.

"Are you ready right now?"

"Yes."

Edward didn't change her but kissed her neck instead.

"Is it not enough just to live a long and happy life with me?"

"Yeah, for now."

Edward and Bella both leaned in and there lips met as they kissed.

"But I won't give up I know what I want."

We saw as Victoria watched them then let her hair down smirking she descended the stairs. The audience clapped and the gang started towards the exit, Sandy caught up with the girl's while Stan caught up with Maxwell, "You gotta thing for my sis?"

"What?" Maxwell asked spiting out some of his Icee then coughing pounding on his chest, Stan was stunned maybe Maxwell liked his sister so much that he was scared for anyone to admit it.

"Chill dude, it was just a question!"

"Yeah, um," He coughed a bit more "I-I-I n-no I-I don't w-what would you think that I like – Whoa!" he screamed as he tripped.

"Boy you're a nervous _wreak_ when it comes to my sis!" he said helping him up.

"Hehe, no I-I-I uh um oh look at that!" he said running to the front of the group.

Stan shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey Hamtaro!"

"Yea Stan?"

"You wanna help me out on something?"

"Yes!"

"No backing out?"

"Defiantly not!"

"You wanna help me play matchmaker?"

"Yeah! Wait. What is that?"

"Let's catch up with the girls."

Stan raced up to the females of the group and it was Penelope who realized he was there, tugging on her older sister's hem of her skirt and mumbling a tiny Ookwee that was barley audible.

"What is it Penelope?"

"Ookyoo!"

Pashmina turned around to see Stan, "Oh hey Stan! What's up?"

"You and the girl's – not you Sandy –" Sandy huffed and walked up to the snack bar to get something else to eat.

"Wanna help me with a little matchmaker?"

"Of course!"

"Oui, I am from zee City of Love moi vould love to 'elp!"

"Perfect. Just perfect." Stan said smirking.

"Um, Stan? What is Matchmaker?"

"Oh Hamtaro…"

….

There you have it! My longest chapter so far!

Of course, I don't own Hamtaro of Twilight, so sad aint it. And I know the whole thing about 'I don't know what flavor is it?' thing was stupid but I wanted a reason for them to drink from the same cup.

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Moment Number 3:

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Sandy groaned, why did she put alarm clock on her Christmas list?

Slamming her fist down on the annoying electronic device it fell off her nightstand and on to the cold unforgiving ground below, it shattered as the mechanical pieces flew in different directions she flinched. Boy was she in for it now.

"Sandy Clarisse Torahamu! What have you done this time?" She heard her mom scream.

"Um, nothing mom!" So much for those $26…

Scrambling to pick up the pieces she slipped and a shard protruded her delicate skin, as the blood leaked she whimpered.

"I can't let mom see this, I'll get in so much trouble!"

She picked herself off the floor and rushed to the bathroom happy to see her brother had yet to fully wake up, she was in the clear. For now.

She ran the cold water and harshly took in a deep breath. The water turned a sickening red color and Sandy suddenly felt sick. Her stomach did flips and a nasty taste filled her mouth.

"Sandy! Sandy! What are you doing in there? Your taking way to long!" Stan screamed through the door. Yet all she heard was whispers.

Sandy stretched out her arm and unlocked the door. Only to collapse onto the hard wood.

"Sandy? What was that thud?! Sandy?"

The last thing Sandy saw was her brother rushing to her side…

…

"Thanks so much for coming, dude. Everybody else was busy."

"Thanks. Nice to know I was the last person on your 'buddy' list."

"Just be happy you're _on _the list."

"Shut up! I think she's waking up."

"Why did we invite the girls?"

"Cause they're her friends I guess."

"I said shut up! I don't need you talking trash about us!"

"Vait! Ve don't vant Sandy waking up to us fighting!"

"He needs to take back what he said!"

"Ookwee!"

"Hey no use for that language!"

"Since when are you able to understand her?"

"We've been best friends for like ever now. I think I would have caught on by now."

"Yeah, yeah. Just stop bickering!"

"Shut it bookworm!"

"You're the one who invited me. You just said we were buddies!"

"Ookwee!"

"You said it, Penelope!"

"Shut up, Cappy!"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Stop flirting with my sister!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You know what Im talking about!"

"Leave Cappy alone!"

"Stan. Just stop talking."

"You shut up Maxwell! Before I shove that book up your-"

"Pashmina! Zhat's not nice!"

"You shut up too, Bijou! Im trying to bring peace here!"

"You're getting a little out of hand, Pashy."

"Pashmina will you come with me real quick?"

"What? No! No. Let go of me!"

"Were just going over here calm down."

"Let go of me Stan!"

"What's going on?" A whispered question made everyone turn to look at the pale red head who now sat up in her bed.

"Oh, um. How much of that did you hear?" Maxwell asked rushing to her bedside touching her face.

"I-"

"It doesn't matter! It only matters that you're okay now." Maxwell quickly leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Her gripped her in his arms and sighed.

"Heh… I guess I don't like the sight of blood." Sandy laughed, reaching a bandaged hand to rub the back of her neck.

"Yeah, Stan called us as soon as they got you to the hospital. We were-"A quiet giggled interrupted his sentence.

"Did you hear that?" A moan soon followed.

"Sounds like Pashmina." Sandy commented laughing at his red face. Climbing out of bed and peering around the corner and into the hallways she quickly caught sight of Stan and Pashmina. Stan had Pashmina pressed tightly against his chest with his arms around her waist. Pashmina's head was tilted to the side, her hair draping over her shoulder and brushing against one of their twined fingers as Stan hungrily sucked her soft neck.

"_Let go of me, Stan!" I shrieked clawing at the hands around my waist as they roughly tugged me out of the room. As soon as we were out the door, he pushed me against the wall and pinned my arms above my head._

"_W-What are you doing?" I questioned turning my blushing face and struggling._

"_Just stop talking, Pashmina." He shushed, using a hand to gently brush hair behind my ear. He slowly bent his head so we were mere centimeters apart, "Just tell me to stop…"_

"_Don't stop…"_

_Our lips connected and soon enough our tongues were dancing to the fast beat of our hearts. He kissed along my jaw and nibbled on my ear, brushing my hair away for easier access. He grazed his lips over my tender neck and I giggled softly at the touch, I brushed my hands through his soft hair as he pulled me closer to him. I traced the feeling of his touch to his shoulder and down his sculpted arms. Intertwining our fingers as the feeling of his warm mouth encased my neck._

"Pashmina! Stan!" Sandy gasped nearly falling from her place by the door.

They both turned toward her shocked voice and jumped apart, Pashmina placing a hand against her throbbing neck and Stan placing his hands in his jacket pockets and pulling it down.

"Stan do you have a-?! Didn't Pash-?! Ugh…" Maxwell groaned from behind Sandy. Sliding a hand down his face.

Penelope rushed forwards and tugged at Pashmina's arms, "Ookyoo? Ookyoo Ookwee Ookwee ookyoo!" Penelope insisted as Pashmina's blush faded and dipped down to her sisters' height.

"Yes, Penelope. We can go to the vending machines."

"…Ookwee?"

Pashmina's hand shot to her neck as she gingerly placed a finger against it, her eyes widening in shock then wincing in pain.

"Oh my, God! Pashmina! You have a hickey!"

Her blush quickly returned at Cappy's blunt words. Stan fidgeted in his shoes.

"Um, yeah! How'd you get that, Pashy-babe? And when's my turn?"

"Oh, shut it, Stan! We saw you sucking her neck like a chocolate milkshake!"

"I don't know what you're- aw, forget it…" Stan sighed, turning red.

Sandy glanced back at Maxwell and giggled when she caught sigh of him staring at her neck.

"Wanna turn, Maxy?" She giggled, pressing their noses together as he smiled and pecked her lips.

"Yup. Now cover your butt, I can see it showing." He chuckled.

…

Um… yeah. So… this story lives on. It's kinda crappy in the beginning… but its cuz it's been waiting for me for a few months to hurry up and finish it. It's weird that I remember I wanted them to catch Pashmina and Stan making out in the hallway… the hickey thing was an impulse. *wink wink* Haha! Please review!

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off!


End file.
